So Close
by AllHailTheMightyOddball
Summary: There are two new students at PCA and one of them steals the heart of one PCA student...might not be who you expect. Possible songfic, not sure yet though. Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**So Close**

** Summary:** A couple of new girls show up at PCA, and one of them managesto steal the heart of a certain PCA student, probably not who you'd expect. Might bea songfic, I'll decide that later.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZOEY 101 OR EVANESCENCE, BUT I DO OWN THECHARACTERS OF ATHENA AND ASTRID PERRY. K? OKAY.

Chapter 1

(Lola's POV)

This day could not get anymore boring. Everyone's busy, so I'm just sitting outside by myself,listening to the sad songs that I love. Dorms are different this year, I am not rooming with Zoey, thankgod...she's been really getting on my nerves lately, I don't see how anyone can put up with heranymore. This year, I am rooming with Dana Cruz, the beautiful spitfire who gets along with me reallywell. We also heard that we might be getting a new roomate, that would be so cool. Out of nowhere,Coco appears.

" Hey Lola, I've been looking for you...and your roomate. Couldn't find her anywhere." She blabbed.

" Oh, well I'm right here...what's going on?" I asked, not knowing what to expect.

" You're getting another roomate, she should be here pretty soon, actually." She explained.

" SWEET! OH AWESOME!" I shouted.

" I know, right? So if you happen to run into a girl named Astrid Perry, you should probably tell herwhere to go. Okay, so that's all I had to say. I have to go prepare for my date now." She said.

" Okay, bye Coco." I said, she waved.

Great, now what is there to do? Dana went off campus to do whatever the hell she does when she'sout or whatever, Nicole's out with some guy, the boys are making a youtube video, and Zoey is thelast person I would ever wanna talk to, even if I was bored. I close my eyes and really get into themusic I'm listening to, some of the songs make it feel like I'm reliving some of my old memories.After my memories get the best of me, my eyes shoot open and I go into panic mode. Oh my god,my heart, it won't stop pounding. I start to get dizzy and I see someone rush over to me, opens mymouth and pours water into my mouth. I swallow and I start to feel better and my vision gets clearer.I see a girl that I've never seen before. She has aqua colored hair, bright green eyes that resemblecat's eyes, she's wearing a Paramore tee shirt with a black long sleeved shirt underneath it, tightpurple skinny jeans, and she's wearing purple wedge heels. My heart calms down to a steady beat,and I have this girl that I've never seen before to thank.

" Are you okay?" She asked semi calm.

" Yeah, much better now, thank you." I manage to whisper.

" You're welcome, I'm Astrid by the way." Astrid says with a contagious smile.

" Lola." I say, extending my hand.

She shakes my hand and holds it even after we're done. Her hands are so warm, unlike mine, andher nails are painted black and white. She looks deep into my eyes, I really love her eyes. Wherehas she been all my life?

" Astrid, carry your own damn bags!" I heard some chick shout.

As she comes closer, I notice that their faces are very similar, besides their makeup. This girl hasbold red hair with the same eye color as Astrid does, and she's wearing a black tank with armsocks and a black skirt with pink and black tights and silver boots. I also really like these girls' tastein clothes. Me, I'm wearing an Evanescence tee shirt, black jeans, and pink and black converse.

" I'm Lola." I say, extending my hand once again.

" I'm Athena, nice to meet you." She said, gladly accepting the handshake.

" Perry right?" I ask.

" Yeah." They reply in unison," We're twins."

I laugh at that, they are so cute.

" That was adorable." I said calming down, " Oh yeah, Astrid, you're rooming with me."

" AWESOME!" She says jumping up and hugging me

Well, my day just got better.

More chapters coming up. Please R&R ok? Constructive criticism accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

(Lola's POV)

After the whole panic attack and meeting the twins, I gave them a tour of the campus andshowed them their new dorms. I was very excited that I got to share a room with Astrid, I wonderwhat Dana's gonna think of her, she'll probably like her or at least I hope she does. She seemsreally cool, and her sister does too. I even volunteered to carry one of their bags each so thatwe all carried two bags each. Before we hit my dorm, we hit where Athena was sleeping...Nicole and Zoey's room. As we got in there, luckily Zoey wasn't there, but Nicole was.

" HI! You're Athena, right?" Nicole asked jumping up to greet her.

" Umm yeah, that would be me." Athena said, kinda scared.

" I'm Nicole, also known as the nice one of this dorm. Just a heads up, Zoey is the most

irritating person I have ever met, can you believe that? She's even more annoying than me."

Nicole said in a low voice.

" Let me guess, she's a prep right?" Athena asks spitefully.

" Yeah, like the biggest prep you'll ever meet." She says still in a low voice.

" I can't stand them." Athena says, starting to get angry.

" Me neither, that's why I stopped hanging out with her." Nicole says kinda dully.

" Well. I'm glad you guys like each other, we're going to my dorm now." I say quickly, and pull

Astrid out of there.

" So, this is our dorm." Astrid said, I can't help but notice the seductiveness in her tone.

" Yeah, like it?" I ask flirting back.

" I do." She says with a big smile.

She is so fascinating that I have to stop myself from doing something really stupid. I haven't evenknown her for a day and it feels like we've known each other our whole life. We have a connectionthat barely anyone has. The kind of connection where we don't have to say a word, all we have todo is look deeply in each others eyes. I wonder how she feels.

(Astrid's POV)

Jeez, I never thought that I would meet such a gorgeous girl on my first day of boardingschool. It already broke my heart that I had to say goodbye to my current ex. I really like Lola,and I love the connection that we have. It seems like every second we spend more time together,I like her more and more.Of course I feel bad about how things went down with my ex, but I have tomove on and I have to take chances. I really don't like to be alone, and I don't think Lola does eitherso that's another similarity that we have. This is a little much to take in all at once, and I start to feelscared, obviously Lola notices this and doesn't really know what to do, I can tell by the look on her face.

" What's wrong, Astrid?" Lola whispers, I shake my head.

" I dunno, I'm just confused." I explain.

" About what?" She asks, struggling to speak.

" I dunno, look, I gotta do some stuff, I'll be back later." I said in a rush.

I rushed out the door, leaving the adorable girl lonely and confused. I feel like such a jerk for leavingher there, but I really needed to think right now. I walked out of the girl's area and out the door,heading for the beach. When I get there, I notice that another girl is sitting on the beach by herself.I sit next to the girl, but I don't speak, I just sit there.

" Got a lot on your mind, huh?" The girl points out, knowingly.

" You have no idea." I say, I'm not exaggerating either.

" Sure I do, I always come out here when the going gets tough and I just sit out here for hours and

just think about nothing, everything, anything." She explains, I seem to understand her as well.

" Umm I know this is a random question, but do you go to PCA?" I ask nervously.

" Yeah, I do. I'm Lola's roomie. Dana." Oh shit.

" I'm Astrid, your new roomate." She takes a good look at me.

" Oh awesome! You're really cool, ya know?" Wow.

" Wow, we only met like a minute ago." I point out laughing.

" I know, since we're here, why don't you tell me what's on your mind." She suggests.

" Okay, but first, do you have anything against lesbians?" I ask nervously once again.

" No, no, hell no, I'm not against them, lesbians are really cool, at least the ones I know are." She

rambles.

" Okay, good. Because that's kinda my problem." I explain, she nods.

" That you're a lesbian? Are you like open with it or not?" She asks, man she digs deep.

" Well, I dunno. I like had to break up with my current ex to go here and I found myself falling for

this one chick and i really don't wanna end up having to end things because of location

instability and other stuff." I explain, wow, I'm doing a whole lot of that.

" I totally understand that, I never told anyone this, but I'm also a lesbian, that's why I'm like never

there cuz like I like to mingle and find people who are like me out in the world." I nod.

" That makes a lot of sense. And I promise I won't say anything about this conversation." I swear.

" I won't either, but can I ask who you like?" She asks curiously.

" Lola." I manage to say.

" Whoa, my advice to you is just if you really like her and you're like falling for her, you should

just have faith in yourself and give her a chance. She's a really interesting girl." She said with a wink.

( Lola's POV)

Where the hell did Astrid go? What did I do that was so wrong? I wonder if this whole thinkwas a joke. I decided to go for a walk and as I was walking outside, I saw her and Dana walkingtogether, and then they hugged. I felt myself getting jealous. Oh, so this is why she left huh? Tohave a nice, innocent chat with Dana. What does she have a thing for her too? I think I just missedmy chance with the person I've always dreamt about.

**AN: Instead of stopping here, Im gonna continue. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!**

I decide to walk over to them and be brave instead of totally shunning them, not knowing whatreally happened.

" Lola, hey." Astrid said to me, looking me straight in the eye, oh god.

She knows what that does to me, and gets pleasure of making me feel this way.

" Hey, I see you've met Dana, the girl i haven't seen since yesterday." I exaggerate.

" Sorry, I had to do some stuff." She explained.

" Oh uh huh yeah sure." I'm not buying it.

" Umm you two talk, I'll be up in the dorm." Dana said, walking away.

" Astrid, why did you leave?" I ask, kinda hurt.

" I'm sorry about that, I just had to think." She explained.

" What about? You can tell me." I basically begged.

" Whether or not I should do this." She said, then her cold lips met mine.

" Ooh, me likey." I giggled after I broke the kiss.

" That's not all. Lola, would you like to go out with me?" Oh my god!

" I wouldn't like to...I'd love to." I said smiling, then we kissed again.

I was so close to what I wanted, and now that I have it, I couldn't be happier.

**AN: Should I add more or just end at this? Please R&R!**


End file.
